1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 16 comprises a base 11, a main rod 12 mounted on the base 11, and a top seat 13 mounted on the top of the main rod 12. The base 11 includes a support rod 111, two auxiliary support rods 112 pivotally connected with the support rod 111, and two support brackets 113 pivotally connected with the two auxiliary support rods 112 and disposed in the horizontal direction “X”. The top seat 13 includes a U-shaped fixing bracket 131 mounted on the bent top of the main rod 12, and a movable bar 132 mounted on the fixing bracket 131 and having a first end provided with a pivot portion 133 pivotally mounted on a first end of the fixing bracket 131 and a second end provided with a locking portion 134 detachably locked onto a second end of the fixing bracket 131. When in use, after the locking portion 134 of the movable bar 132 is unlocked from the second end of the fixing bracket 131, the movable bar 132 of the top seat 13 is pivoted relative to the fixing bracket 131 of the top seat 13 in the direction “A”. Then, the neck of a musical instrument 100, such as a guitar, is placed into the fixing bracket 131 of the top seat 13, and the bottom of the musical instrument 100 is supported by the two support brackets 113. Then, the movable bar 132 of the top seat 13 is pivoted relative to the fixing bracket 131 of the top seat 13 in the opposite direction, so that the locking portion 134 of the movable bar 132 is locked onto the second end of the fixing bracket 131 to limit the neck of the musical instrument 100 between the fixing bracket 131 and the movable bar 132 of the top seat 13. However, a user has to lock or unlock the movable bar 132 of the top seat 13 so as to position or remove the neck of the musical instrument 100, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when taking the musical instrument 100.